Anrakyr Wędrowiec
Anrakyr zwany Wędrowcem (ang. Anrakyr the Traveller) jest nekrońskim arcylordem, który podróżuje po galaktyce budząc kolejne Planety Grobowce. Historia Właściwie nic nie wiadomo o przeszłości Anrakyra sprzed Wielkiego Snu. Na pewno był władcą planety Pyrrhia nieznanej dynastii. Jako ideowiec i lojalista Triumwiratu prawdopodobnie aktywnie uczestniczył w obu etapach Wojny w Niebiosach. Przebudzenie Po 60 milionach lat snu potrzeba zwykle dużo czasu, aby odzyskać pełnię świadomości i sprawności. Zdarza się, że nie jest to w ogóle możliwe jak np. u władcy Mandragory. Pod tym względem Anrakyr należy do wyjątków. Od samego początku rozpoczął szerokie działania mające na celu ponowne zjednoczenie wszystkich dynastii. Bowiem wtedy pod wspólnym przewodnictwem żadna siła nie byłaby w stanie powstrzymać Nekronów przed odzyskaniem władzy w galaktyce. Opuścił swoją planetę zrzekając się nad nią władzy. Wyruszył na czele armii z jedynym celem - odnalezienia wszystkich uśpionych grobowców i powtórne scalenie Nekronów. Metody Anrakyr w zamian za okazaną pomoc zawsze oczekuje od władcy oswobodzonej planety wsparcia w postaci wojska i broni. Zdarzają się, że w przypadku odmowy Nekron ucieka się do gróźb lub podstępu. Takie postępowanie nie wzbudza sympatii wielu nekrońskich Lordów, od których zapomogi zależy misja Wędrowca. Bywa jednak i tak, że Anrakyr staje się wzorem cnót swojej rasy. Liczni możni widzą w nim ucieleśnienie dobrego wojownika, który poświęca własne dobro nad interes ogółu. thumb Nie wszystkie Planety Grobowce ocalały eony snu. Nawet jeśli ich powierzchnia zachowała swoją dawną formę, nie oznacza to, że krypty pozostały nienaruszone. Największy ból sprawia jednak Anrakyrowi widok obcych ras, które w swej aroganckiej wścibskości naruszyły grobowce lub osiedliły się na ich powierzchni. Wówczas nie mając innego wyjścia Nekron rozpoczyna wojnę absolutną, z której nie może ocaleć nikt żywy. Wśród jego towarzyszy jest oddział Pyrrhiańskich Odwiecznych - ostatni z potężnego niegdyś Legionu Nieśmiertelnych, z którym wyruszył na podbój galaktyki. Absolutnie wierni i oddani swemu panu wspierają go z zabójczą skutecznością niszcząc każdego wroga, który zjawi się w pobliżu. Jednak największą potęgą w armii Anrakyra jest on sam. Umysł Wędrowca może kierować nie tylko własną armią. Posługując się nim Anrakyr jest w stanie "wejść" w maszynę lub broń przeciwnika i skierować ją przeciwko niemu samemu. Każdy, komu przyjdzie walczyć z armią Anrakyra powinien być zatem niebywale czujny. Ponieważ zagrożenie może przyjść z każdej strony, nawet tej najmniej spodziewanej... Bitwy *805.M41 Morrigan - do sił Imperium nadchodzi wezwanie o pomoc. Walki gangów naruszyły systemy uśpionych Nekronów na planecie. Niedługo później kontakt z planetą został utracony. Po sześciu miesiącach na miejsce przybywa 207 regiment cadiański, jednak planeta okazuje się wymarła. Nim oddziały zdołały opuścić zniszczony świat zjawiają się legiony Anrakyra. Oskarża on ludzi o zniszczenie grobowca. Ponosząc straty unicestwia cały regiment. *859.M41 Blokada Lazaru - zakon Kosmicznych Marines - Srebrne Czaszki dwa lata wcześniej rozpoczął kampanię mającą na celu wyparcie Nekronów z systemu Lazar. Po zniszczeniu głównej planety grobowca obudziły się pozostałe. Rajd zmienia się w wyczerpujacą kampanię, aż do przybycia armii Anrakyra. W czasie bitwy o Martwy Szczyt szturm Pyrrhiańskich Odwiecznych na okręt uderzeniowy zakonu-Srebrzysty Młot ostatecznie przesądza o wyniku starcia. Salwa z wciąż działających dział okrętu zabija mistrza zakonu, a Srebrne Czaszki w chaosie wycofują się z systemu. *998.M41 Kampania Cryptus - Anrakyr w raz ze swoją armią dołączył do obrony Planety Grobowca dynasti Mephrit przed flotą Tyranidów Leviathan. W raz z jej władcą Zarathusą Niewypowiedzianym łączą siły w celu oczyszczenia systemu Cryptus ze wszelkich żywych zagrożeń. Wyposażenie *Strzała Tachionowa *Kosa Bojowa Źródła *''Kodeks: Nekroni (5-ed.) str. 62, 83'' *''Codex: Necrons (7-ed.) str. 74'' *''Shield of Baal: Exterminatus'' Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Nekronów